


Ruminations on a Square

by doc_sock



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Daredevil – Freeform, F/M, Foursome, M/M, Multi, New Avengers, OT4, cliche bingo, f/m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-22
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doc_sock/pseuds/doc_sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squares are made of sharp corners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruminations on a Square

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Rare Pairings" square on my Cliche Bingo card.

It takes a while for them to settle into some sort of normalcy. The rough edges needed to be rounded out, four people in one relationship adding extra corners to catch your sleeve on and scrape your shin.

Luke and Jessica were the safe harbor, the rock to cling to. They were the ones the other two gravitated around, like satellites orbiting a star. Like that star, if they imploded, the entire relationship would dissolve. They were the cornerstone, the bedrock, the balance. Even when things were rough, they had each other to turn to, and the baby to keep them together.

Danny was the easiest, the one who seemed to just take everything as it came and never got riled up over anything. He would just shrug and smile and try to smooth things over. When Matt came to him late at night, asking how he did it, Danny would smile and talk about chi, and meditation, and centering himself.

(Which isn't to say Danny didn't have sharp edges hidden under that smooth exterior. Even he took some settling, some shifting and rearranging of their life to include a third. It wasn't until Matt came along that they realized just how easy it had been with Danny.)

Matt seemed to be made of sharp edges.

They tried to take considerations around the apartment, soundproofing a room for him with Danny's money in case he needed somewhere to go to escape from the noise four people and one baby made. They got rid of the carpet -- that Jessica hated anyway -- that muffled sounds and made it harder for Matt to navigate by the sound of his footfalls.

Every time, he would frown and mutter something about how they didn't need to do that for him.

He would follow them sometimes, showing up in the middle of a fight just when they needed backup as though he hadn't been tracking them for hours, stalking them just to make sure they were all right. At first they, too, pretended he hadn't been doing just that, until it was too much and Luke took him aside to have a little talk about stalkers and relationships and We Can Take Care Of Ourselves. After that, they pretended that he didn't still do it occasionally.

Even in bed, he was all knees and elbows, accidentally poking into a ticklish spot or a kidney at the worst possible moment. It took a while to settle around him and the way he held himself stiff when they piled into bed together, like he was waiting for everyone to disappear.

Like he was waiting for everything to shatter around him.

###

"Matt." Jessica woke up to the feeling of Matt's attention on her and knew that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, awake and listening over them as if they would only be safe if he never let them out of his senses. "Come lie down. It's late."

She was never sure if he did before she fell back to sleep.

END


End file.
